Sans gets a good Christmas present from Tories (18)
by LarsTheNachoman
Summary: Why


Guy Guy Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". slathers Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". sauce on a Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. He slides it into a Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. He then puts the Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". in his Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".". slathers Guy Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". slathers Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". sauce on a Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. He slides it into a Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. He then puts the Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". in his Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".". sauce on a Guy Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". slathers Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". sauce on a Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. He slides it into a Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. He then puts the gun in his Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".".. He slides it into a Guy Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". slathers Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. He then puts the Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". in his Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".".. He then puts the Guy Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". slathers Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". sauce on a Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. He slides it into a Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. He then puts the Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". in his Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".". in his Guy Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". slathers Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". sauce on a Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. He slides it into a Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. He then puts the Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". in his Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". slathers Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". sauce on a Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. He slides it into a Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. He then puts the Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".". in his Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". slathers Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". sauce on a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He slides it into a Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. He then puts the Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown". in his Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".. "One more trip" he whispers "to Guy Fieri slathers barbecue sauce on a bullet. He slides it into a revolver. He then puts the gun in his mouth. "One more trip" he whispers "to Flavortown".".".".


End file.
